Tracer Accepts An Absolutely Not Suspicious Offer
by Kream45
Summary: Tracer receives an offer of starring in an adult movie. Supposed to be "action-packed" and "mature experience", it feels like Tracer's dream to become a star of action movies is about to come true. Though the truth is, she misunderstood everything...


_/Warning: This fanfiction can (and probably will) offend some people, and it's full of lenny faces. Just sayin'/_

Tracer was walking around Los Angeles, looking for a fine taco restaurant. Right when she was about to enter Taco Bell, some middle-aged dude stopped her.

"Welcome, young lady!" he said nonchalantly, "I apologize for stopping you from entering this restaurant. I just couldn't resist your natural beauty!"

Tracer smiled, not knowing if she should pull out the pepper spray of her handbag or not.

"Hey mate, what's up?"

"Nothing really, but I bet you'd be interested in the movie I'm making in Hollywood."

"O-M-G! Are you a director from Hollywood!"

"I do in fact record my movies in Hollywood, indeed. That means yes, I'm a director. Also a famous one, too."

"What kinds of movies you make?"

"Well, adult movies, to be honest."

"Oh wow! Are they full of action, explosions, tension and with a big climax at the end?"

"Yes, actually, they all have those. I'd say I'm the Michael Bay of adult movies."

Tracer's heart pounded harder. She always wanted to become a star of Michael Bay's movies, but this guy here not only was a director of action movies, but they were also for adults! That means they have to be mature with their storytelling!

"That sounds really interesting, mister…?"

"Joe, Joe Pizdowsky."

"Oh, and I'm Tracer. It was nice to meet you, sir. I wish I could listen to you a bit more, but I'm really hungry."

Joe processed some ideas in his brain.

"Dear Tracer, how about you come with me to my studio, and I will invite you for a dinner with my best actresses? Maybe I'll even let you on the movie set?"

Tracer thought for a moment. She wanted to gather every argument for and against going with Joe. There were no arguments against.

"Okay! Let's go! I'm looking forward to see your action-packed mature movies!"

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass I'm looking forward to that, too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

They both went to Hollywood, and entered a sewer.

"Hey Joe, why are we entering the sewer, mate?"

"It's because the other people in Hollywood think my movies are too mature and extreme, so I have to record them in a secret movie set.

" _OMG!_ " Tracer thought, " _His movies must be full of dangerous scenes! It's probably for safety issues, I think._ "

Joe pressed a secret button on the sewer wall and the door to the secret movie set appeared out of nowhere.

Some girl in negligee was standing by the entrance.

"Oh, hey Joe! What took you so long?" she said, while looking at Tracer from head to toe.

"Oh, hello there, Jasmine!" Joe greeted her, "It may have taken long, but I've found the perfect candidate ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Oh, really? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Jasmine grabbed Tracer's buttcheek and checked its elasticity. "All natural, a bit petite but some people are into it."

Tracer was a bit confused.

"Of course I'm natural!" she claimed, "I'm still young and pretty, I don't have to enhance my body with silicone."

"Yeah, that may become an advantage of yours in the outcome, but is your behavior natural too? That's crucial in our work. We're not like other adult movie companies, where everyone exaggerate their expressions, we need to make it so it looks like a real life situation, though a bit extreme."

" _Oh damn, they're not joking with their strict acting rules_." Tracer thought, " _I hope I'll be good enough to be in their movie_."

"Ok honey, I'm leaving for now, I've got some paperwork to do in my office." Joe said, "I'll leave Tracer with you."

"Sure thing, and what do you want me to do with her?" Jasmine asked.

"Go to the buffet with her and perform a simple job interview."

"Okay, see you."

"See ya, mr Pizdowsky!" Tracer waved her hand. She was very happy, as she was about to finally enter the world of famous Hollywood stars.

She and Jasmine stepped to the buffet and ate some Taco. Tracer fucking loves Tacos.

"So as I said, if you want to be in our movie, you must answer to a couple of questions and then sign a contract." Jasmine said and pulled out a piece of paper out of nowhere."

"Okay, are these hard?"

"No, they are really simple. It's a contract for amateur actresses, so the questions should be easy to answer. Okay, first question: Have you ever done IT before?"

"Umm, yeah, I played in a kind of project-like movie in my primary school."

Jasmine gasped. "Woah, so you started early! And what exactly did you do in that movie?"

"It was a movie about bullying in school. In the scene I played in, my friend was being abused by older kids, and I had to help her, but ended up being abused, too. That is, until the teacher came."

" _Holy shit, an extreme rape movie in such young age."_ Jasmine thought, " _That's fucked up, but at least she's experienced."_

"Okay, so that means you're experienced." She said and checked the tick on the paper. "Next question: do you have anything against performing with three men or more at the same time?"

"No, I'm fine with that. In fact, in the organization I work in, there are more males than females, and I don't mind. Some women are talking bullshit about feminism and women's decency, but I don't really care."

" _Okay, so she isn't particularly concerned about other people's opinions, that's a big plus."_

Jasmine wrote something on the piece of paper and continued.

"Okay, so this is the last question: have you ever wondered what it's like to be gangbanged by angry apes? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Well I… excuse me, what?"

"GRAB HER!"

Then, an army of angry apes jumped on Tracer, and tore up her clothes. Then, she was attached to a sex device with leather straps.

"Hey Jasmine, I don't really want to question your method of testing my stress resistance, but why are these fucking apes touching me where they shouldn't?!"

"Don't worry, this will only last for a couple of seconds." Jasmine answered.

"Oh, what a relief."

"I meant the enema I'm about to give you with this big syringe. The apes will have fun with you for hours! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Noooo!"

Then, right when Jasmine was about to stick the enema syringe up Tracer's anus, the door to the movie set exploded. Winston, Bastion, Zenyatta and Genji rushed in and slaughtered everyone. Then they went to Joe's office and destroyed him violently.

"Guys! Thank you for helping me!" Tracer said, smiling widely. "These apes were about to fuck me!"

"And who said we're here to help you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" said Winston, "We were following you this whole time, waiting until these apes tie you up."

"What?! How did you know?"

"We actually run this place, and these apes were my family."

"So why did you kill them?"

"I don't know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm just a fucking gorilla, don't expect me to think rationally."

Genji then pressed a button hidden inside his robotic ass and a robotic dick popped out from his crotch.

"Prepare to taste my robo-dick, Tracer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" he said.

In the meantime Bastion and Zenyatta also pulled out their dicks.

"Experience tranquility, bitch ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Beep Beep Boop ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Here comes my gorilla cock ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Then a gangbang started and the next day everyone in the world saw the whole thing online.

Fortunately, Tracer kinda liked it, and she wasn't mad. So you can say everything ended well, I think…?

 **THE END** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
